1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor and a display device having the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor having improved heat-discharge characteristic and a display device having the thin film transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes at least one base substrate and a plurality of pixels arranged on the base substrate. The base substrate includes a plurality of pixel areas and a peripheral area disposed adjacent to the pixel areas. The pixels are disposed to respectively correspond to the pixel areas.
Each pixel includes a display element and a circuit part to control the display element. The display element is driven in response to a signal provided from the circuit part.